


Locker-Room Revelations

by DepressingGreenie



Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasizing, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds out a secret of Steve's in the locker-room.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Locker-Room Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> "Steve wears a bra under his uniform for utility reason (cut down titty bounce). Tony finds out by accident."

Tony pushes open the locker-room door, quickly stepping inside. He had just finished off a meeting with the SI board of directors. He was high-strung and on edge, he knew what he needed was good workout to loosen himself up and take his mind off things.

He strides over to the lockers, his gym gear in hand. Just as he rounds the corner he stops still at what he sees.

Steve was standing by his open locker, his uniform pooled around his waist. Snugly over his chest was a dark grey sports bra. The cross-support at the front accentuating his full pecks. The bra pushes his pecks up, making them look like a pair of tits.

Tony had never noticed just how large and full Steve pecks were. He noticed them, sure. Who didn’t, the man was huge, well-endowed and frankly very distracting. But he never really took in their size.

Steve bends over to take of his boots, better showing of his chest over the top of the bra.

All of Tony’s blood runs south. _‘Fuck, imagine sliding home between those!’_ he thinks to himself. His dick swells in his pants and he can’t get the thought out of his head. The image was so clear in his mind. _‘If he wore the bra his pecks would squeeze my cock just right. I wouldn’t even need to use my hands.’_

The soldier turns to grab something out of his locker, showing off his back. And Tony nearly chokes on his own tongue.

The back of the bra was latticed, an enticing cross-weaving of dark fabric pulled tight across the pale skin of Steve’s back. He itched to tangle his fingers in it and tug. To run his hand up under the bra.

Tony stops himself. He needed to get out of here before he is noticed. As quietly and quickly as he could manage he turns around and leaves.

 _‘Looks like I will be having a different sort of workout tonight’_ , he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.millywelby.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/champion-lifec299-the-curvy-x-back-sports-bra-black-womens-black-sports-bras.jpg) is what I was thinking of for what the bra looks like but with a different back.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
